Son of Aphrodite
by JordannWolf
Summary: Just a small ordinary boy who thinks he has the most boring life, But is that all about to change? For better, or for worse?


**I've always been that kid, You know. The kid that is always left out of everything, always picked last in a softball game, I try and let it not get too me, but it just..does. Let me tell you a little about myself, My name is Troy Parker. I've always ask my Father and step-mother where my name came from, But its always the same answer, 'Dont worry about that'. I just want to know! Is that such a bad thing? Im 13years old, it's not my fault that im curious, is it? **

**Anyway, I have extremeley untidy jet black hair, My hair is stubborn, I try to comb it, but it just never straightens. I have light blue eyes, like the ocean, And a few freckles on my nose. At school im always teased for appearance. I've heard rumors about myself, that if i get really mad, my eyes go deep blue, I think its a lie, I mean seriously? Who's eye colour goes darker, when angry? Ha- Thats funny. Anyway I have just started my first year of secondary school, and we are already going on an excursion, Yay. We are going to a museum thats all about Greek Mythology. I really dont like this, I mean, Whats the point of learning about it? It's not like we are ever gonna need to know this stuff in our lives. **

**So here I am, Just standing here minding my own business when some stranger walks up to me, She has blonde hair, blue eyes, Perky red lips, covered in lipstick. Long eyelashes and the smallest blush spread across her cheeks, She is quite pretty, I look at her for not even a second and i have to look away, I take a small step away from her, But she insists on following me, It starts to really get on my never, We do this for a few more minutes, until i finally snap. **

**''What do you want?'' I ask her, with hatred in my voice. She looks a me, a bit shocked at my outburst, But soon a smile spreads across her lips. I'm surprised by this, it's not everyday, that you shout at a complete stranger and all they do is just smile back at you.**

**''Hello Troy, May i speak with you?'' Okay i take back what i just said..THIS completely suprises me, Somehow she knew what my name was.**

**This surprises me so much, that i just turn away and try my best not to look back at her, But i hear footsteps following me, I turn around but she isnt there. That's odd.**

**I turn back around to continue my walk, and there she is! Right infront of me! What's she trying to do? Give me a heart-attack?**

**''Troy, Dont walk away from me, After all I am your mother.'' Oh. That was unexpected, Before i was saying how pretty this woman was, and now she is saying that she is my mother, Now thats just gross. Could you imagine the stare's I would get from other kid's when i arrive at school with HER driving me, Or rather imagine the stare's SHE would get?**

**''Excuse me? What did you just say?'' I say this with my teeth gritted, Who does she think she is, afterall she is just some stranger, and I dont even know her name.**

**''I said im your mother, Troy Parker.'' Oh now thats just scary, she even knows my last name. **

**''Considering you know my name, Is it rude to ask for your name?'' I try and ask her in the most respectful way I am capable off.**

**''Of course not my dear, My name is Aphrodite.'' I look at her smile, as she reveals the most whitest teeth, i have ever seen. Hang on, Aphrodite? As in like the Greek Goddess of Love?**

**''I'm sorry, but did you say Aphrodite? As in the Goddess Of Love?'' As soon as i say this, she makes a face, Okay, that is odd, Why would she make a face to that?**

**''Yes. Exactly like her.'' She replies back in the most caring way she can, Which I must say is extremely caring in my books. **

**''Umm I hope i dont sound rude, But I'm on a school excursion, So i really must be going..'' I try really hard to sound apologetic. What? I really did.**

**''Oh that's okay darling, I'll see you later.'' She leans forward to kiss me on the forward, But i move away quickly. She is after all still a stranger, I still dont know if I can trust her. She gives me a sad look, but turns away and begins to walk toward's the other side of the museum where a huge man is standing, with his arms crossed, Looking straight at me! With the most hateful glare. Who does he think he is? I don't even know him, He does'nt even know who I am. But then his glare dissapears as he see's my 'mom' approach him, She swiftly kisses him on the cheek, and i swear i saw the slightest smile creep along his face, But then again i could be mistaken. I continue to watch them, until they walk into the cleaner's closet. I dont want to know what they're going to do in there! But as soon as i say this, I see the smallest amount of golden light shine from under the crack at the bottom of the door. Seeing this i run over to the door, I knock. Nobody answers? I knock again, yet no one answer's again. Now i'm getting annoyed. I grab the handle and push open the door. Woah, Where'd they go? All that is in here, is a mop and bucket. No beautiful golden-haired woman, not even a big muscular scary-looking dude. How could both just dissapear out of thin air?**


End file.
